In music, there exists a number of ways to modify the tonal sound of any given stringed instrument. A common feature, even in electric guitars, can be a resonant core having a cavity that produces the notes and tones of sound generated by the strings of the instrument. When playing an electric stringed instrument, which has a hollow core or semi-hollow core, the tones are merely defined by the dimensions of the cavity. In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,507 there exists at least one tuning fork inside the core of a stringed instrument for resonance enhancement. There exists a need to have modification of the tonal distribution in a hollow or semi-hollow body core via other more effective means.